How Harry REALLY Killed Voldemort
by Shadow Phoenix 16
Summary: How Harry REALLY Killed Voldemort hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah harry learned a forbiden light spell and used it on the dark lord lord moldyburps


Disclaimer: I do not own NOTHING!! Nothing I tell you!! If I own them do you really think I would be writing a FanFiction in my spare time instead of creating new stories for me to sell and you to buy?

SEE MY FanFiction ACCOUNT FOR THE DISCLAMIMER_**How Harry REALLY killed Voldemort**_

A red-gold glow burst across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both the faces of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort (Tom M. Riddle) at the same time, so that their faces were a blur to each other.

"_Avada Kedavra_" they both yelled trying to kill each other. The both then duck as the spells flew past their ears missing them by ½ a centimeter.

As they fought the people behind the Shield Spell watch in awe.

"_What the HELL have they been thinking about by using those spells"_ were the thoughts of everyone watching. When suddenly Harry used a light spell that was so forbidden that even the last Dark Lord never used it. Lord Grindelwald wrote in his book '_How to be a Dark Lord_', to run away from the caster, to bad Voldemort never got to that chapter.

"Gaius and Leeus Youthfulness Horrifying Genjutsuus from Hellus!", yelled Harry as he put on a pair of sunglasses and spelled everyone watching with their own pair.

As the Dark Lord looked on two people appear from the smoke.

"GAI-SENSEI WHERE ARE WE!", yelled a 15yr old boy with a very bad bowl hair cut, bright neon green spandex with neon orange ankle warmers, HUGE eyebrows and sandals.

"I DON'T KNOW LEE BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE MAN IN THE BLACK ROBE COULD USE OUR HELP!", yelled Gai. The man named Gai looked exactly like the 15yr old boy but taller.

"Lee, Gai you MUST help Voldemort. He needs you both because he _sniffles _lost his Springtime of Youth to the Wintertime of Evil", Harry said trying to keep his eyes to the ground so he would not see what happened next, while everyone else including Voldemort was thinking _'What!! Springtime of Youth? Wintertime of Evil? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!'_

"YOSH! LEE WE MUST HELP VOLDEMORT TO REGAIN HIS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FROM THE EVILS OF THE WINTERTIME OF EVIL!!" Gai yelled with his fist in the air.

"YES GAI-SENSAI AND IF WE CAN'T THEN I WILL DO 1500 LAPS AROUND THIS CASTLE!" Lee yelled.

"AND IF YOU CAN'T RUN THE LAPS THEN I WILL DO 9000 PUSH-UPS WITH ONE HAND!"

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THE PUSH-UPS THEN I WILL DO 10000 JUMPING JACKS NAKED IN THE FREZZING COLD!"

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THE JUMPING JACKS THEN I WILL DO 200000 PUSH-UPS WITH ONE FINGAR!"

"OH GAI-SENSAI!"

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

They then grabbed eachother hugging and crying as a giant sunset appeared behind them with a beach with waves and porno music as background music fading out as the magic was used up.

Everyone who was watching the duo started scramming _It burns/Make it stop, etc._

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at himself. The spell terrified him so much that he committed suicide.

The other Death Eaters followed the Dark Lord in committing suicide until the alive were the ones who fought with Harry.

"Harry were did you find that spell", the other two of the Golden Trio asked.

"It was in a book called _Spells Any Sorcerer Out To Save The World Should Know: Kill And Overkill_ the spell I just used was from chapter 10 _How to Make Your Enemy and Their Followers Commit Suicide_", Harry answered.

"Okay but never ever _**ever**_ use that spell again", they all yelled.

"Fine", Harry answered.

BACK IN KONOHA

"We were all talking then Lee and Gai disappeared in a white light", everyone said to the 5th Hokage.

"They will be back soon", she said.

After ten minutes they were back.

"So where were you two", they asked.

"WE DON'T KNOW LADY HOKAGE BUT WE MOST GO BACK! THERE IS A GROUP OF PEOPLE IN BLACK WITH WHITE SKULL MASKS THAT NEED TO BE BROUGHT OUT OF THE WINTERTIME OF EVIL TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!", they yelled.

"No now go back lunch", Lady Tsusade(?) said.

"OKAY!", they yelled sadly.

Once they were gone Tsusade said "What idiot wizard summoned those two psychos?"

THE END


End file.
